1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a stringed musical instrument. More particularly, the invention relates to a stringed musical instrument having a resonator assembly disposed in the body portion of the musical instrument.
2. Background
Conventional resonator-type stringed musical instruments, such as conventional resonator guitars, are often unable to accurately reproduce the sound produced by the diaphragm provided therein. Also, these conventional resonator-type stringed musical instruments are frequently subject to substantial feedback problems, particularly when they are played at higher volumes.
Therefore, what is needed is a stringed musical instrument with a resonator assembly that is capable of accurately reproducing the sound generated by the resonator diaphragm of the resonator assembly. In addition, a stringed musical instrument with a resonator assembly is needed that substantially reduces the feedback problems that are commonly associated with conventional resonator-type stringed musical instruments.